This invention relates to the field of micro-circuits for video games and personal computers, especially those implemented in MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) technology where circuit implementation is provided with LSI chip size as a consideration. It further relates to the circuits used to control and interface peripheral devices in such a computer system where bus time is allocated and priority for bus accessing is a factor.
Dash, U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,983, shows a video game computer circuit with audio and pot interfacing. Dash's circuitry includes an analog mapping circuit for receiving input signals for a pair of paddle controls, an interface circuit, and a sound signal generator circuit for driving an audio speaker.
Best, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,187, shows a video game circuit with an audio-dialog. A tape cartridge as opposed to a disk is interfaced to the circuit. Audio output circuits are implemented.
Sukonick, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,710, shows a peripheral device (here a video display) control and interface circuit utilizing data bus and address bus architecture.
Other circuits have followed which have improved upon thses circuits to one degree or another.